Hooked On You
by Girl in the Library
Summary: Lea is a pirate, wanting an adventure. There's just one problem, her brother. When they get Hook roped into their plan, he and Lea develop a bond that survives a curse. Sorry if it sounds stupid, I'm not good with descriptions. P.S. there is mention of abuse, just so that you're aware.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like the story. I will update every week probably, and I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Andrew, Lea, and Ronald. Everything else belongs to ABC.**

* * *

"Captain," Smee murmured quietly as they rounded towards the Jolly Roger, glancing at something over his shoulder.

"What is it, Smee?" Captain Hook asked tiredly, throughly exhausted by the day's plans of scheming and stealing.

"In that boat back there, did you happen to see someone tied up through the porthole?" Hook looked over at Smee in concern, he didn't usually act this strange after dinner.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Hook turned around to face the only other ship in port, a dingy old thing with moss growing out of the sides. "Which porthole?"

"The one on the right, sir." Smee looked relieved that his Captain was taking him seriously in such a situation. For a few minutes, all was quiet, but then Hook saw a flash of red and two hands banging against the window.

Without a second thought, Hook ran over to the ship and gazed inside the hole where the girl was. She had red hair, and a cloth was tied around her mouth. Her wrists were bound in front of her and Hook could make out numerous bruises starting to form on her back where the shirt she was wearing ripped. Looking up at him with brown doe eyes, he knew he couldn't leave her there.

Being as quiet as possible, Hook climbed on board, as Smee finally caught up. "Captain, what are you doing?" he asked desperately.

"Well, what does it look like?" Hook responded with a cocky smile, "I'm saving the damsel in distress." With that, he found his way below deck and headed towards where the said damsel was waiting to be rescued.

"Hello, love," he whispered when he happened upon her. Stepping closer and gesturing that he meant no harm, Hook took the cloth out of her mouth.

"I'm nobody's love, pirate," The words were supposed to be harsh, but he could hear the fear and confusion she felt so he didn't take her seriously.

"How did you come to this place?" Hook asked, cutting her wrists free with his hook.

"Smelled treasure." A crazy sort of grin took place of the frown she'd had before, a grin Hook knew all too well. "Didn't expect to get caught." The smile was gone again and she stood up, a thinking expression on her face. Suddenly, she spun around and held out her hand. "Thank you for saving me, I'm Lea. Do you want some treasure?" Hook smiled a bit, taken aback by the girl's fast talking.

"You're welcome, Lea. I'm Captain Hook, of course I want treasure." He had an entirely arrogant look on his face that Lea felt the need to slap off. She thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Fine, but I take whatever I want." Then, she was moving, too silently to be a regular girl smelling treasure. Hook deduced that she must be a pirate also, without a ship.

She led him through two doors and a hallway before coming to a stop at a door that seemed to be locked. Lea immediately crouched down and stuck two pieces of metal-that had appeared out of nowhere-into the lock and started jiggling them. A few seconds later, the door swung open and Lea creeped inside.

"It's right over here," she whispered, walking over to a chest in the corner. She opened that too and stepped back to let Hook see the little mound of gold inside. Suddenly, a sword was pressed to his back. He turned around slowly to see Lea holding the sword to his chest and a man walking into the room.

"Good job, little sister," the tall man said with a sneer of a smile, clapping Lea on the back. Surprising, the sword moved no closer as he did that. If anything, it moved away just a bit. "We have a proposal for you, Captain Hook." the man sneered again, moving closer so Hook could see just how much buffer he was. "The name's Captain Ronald, and-"

"Sorry, mate, but I don't do proposals from a man who uses a woman to do his dirty work." Lea got an outraged look on her face and Ronald's turned red at Hook's words. "No offense, love." He added as an afterthought when the sword poked through his jacket.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter," Ronald explained as his face went back to normal. "You either kill Red Beard, or you die. He's docked across the city, and most of his crew was recently taken by the plague. If I know the famous Captain Hook, I know he would never give up his life instead of someone else's." Ronald got a smug smile when Hook just glanced at the floor instead of denying the accusations.

"Looks like someone has done their research." Hook admitted. "I'll kill your pirate, but what do I get in return?" This seemed like the question of the day to Ronald, whose smile enlarged significantly. Hook noticed Lea was just standing there, pointing the sword to his chest, but not showing any emotion or looking up at the conversation. He couldn't help but wonder where the fiery girl from a minute ago had gone.

"Your life, of course. But also, you get a handful of gold and a ruby finer than anything you've ever seen." Lea's eyes widened a bit and her unoccupied hand went to the ruby necklace at her throat. "Bring me his hat after he's dead, and you get your reward." Ronald promised and walked out of the room in a dramatic fashion. "Let him go, Lea." His voice seemed to have an extra layer and Hook saw her wince and put away the sword. Her eyes were still trained on the floor, not letting Hook see the emotions swirling inside.

"You agree with him?" Hook asked curiously, watching the way her hands shook after the sword was gone.

"I have to." Lea answered with no other explanation. "We leave at sunrise the morrow after next. Be there, or out crew goes after you." She walked out just as her brother did, not bothering to show him how to get out. Considering he hadn't seen a crew on this ship, Hook wondered where they were hiding or if the siblings were lying and would go after him themselves.

"Smee, remind me never to listen to your ramblings ever again." Hook spoke as he got off of the broken old ship.

"May I ask why, Captain?" Smee asked, looking behind to see if the damsel in distress was coming along. When she didn't follow, he got a little worried.

"Because I listened, I have to go kill Red Beard." With an intensely brooding look on his face, Hook stormed off to the Jolly Roger, wondering if gold and a ruby was actually worth the life of an old friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**School starts tomorrow so I don't know how posting will be, but I have 11 chapters written so it should be okay. There is mention of abuse, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own the Once Upon A Time characters... unfortunately.**

* * *

The next day, Captain Hook traveled through the city, unaware of a cloaked figure following close behind. Walking up to a group of sailors, he feigned the part of a lost fisherman on his first journey.

"I seem to have forgotten my way back to the docks. If you could point me in the right direction, I'd be forever in your debt." The cloaked figure had to admit, he seemed very convincing, even with the pirate attire and hook for a hand.

"Straight ahead, good sir." A young man answered, pointing down the cobbled street. "Do well not to get lost again. Wouldn't want that to happen on the sea, would ya?" The group laughed and Hook chuckled appropriately with them. Nodding his thanks, he walked away, but not before the figure saw a sack of gold being slipped into his pocket. More curious than ever, the figure followed him down aways before he took a sudden right, away from Red Beard's ship.

Standing at the corner, the figure noticed him slip the gold to another pirate, who then handed him the tricorn hat from his head. It was beautifully black, with gold thread weaving through in a random design. The figure couldn't help but laugh at Hook's plan, and had to hide before he turned around and saw her. Of course, she figured he would turn back to her ship and try to pass that hat as Red Beard's. Instead, he once again walked towards the dock, the hat hanging casually by his side, meant not to raise suspicions. The figure had to stay hidden in a doorway that led to the docks so that they wouldn't be seen, but knew her cover would have to be blown soon. She watched as Hook approached Red Beard's ship and walked on board without hesitation. In her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if he would go through with it anyway.

Red Beard came into her line of vision and her breath caught in her throat. He looked the same, just as handsome and trustworthy as he had the first time they'd met. Steeling her heart, she watched as Hook talked to the pirate she wanted dead more than anything, and saw in dismay that Hook turned around quickly and walked away.

Still hidden, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she saw Hook walk away with a different hat. Then, it clicked and she started laughing softly. Moving as quickly as possible, she ran towards her ship, ready to make sure her brother was gone and not going to ask questions Hook wouldn't be able to answer.

Hook approached the horribly maintained ship with Red Beard's hat. He still didn't understand why Andrew chose that name as a pirate, since the only red thing about him was his hat and not his nonexistent beard. Since he was early, Hook wasn't expecting anyone to be there, but Lea was, sitting nonchalantly on a barrel, a red cloak laying haphazardly next to her.

"You're early, pirate." She sneered in a way that mimicked her brother, but it was quickly replaced with a knowing smile. "Did he put up a fight?" Hook was taken aback by the question, clearly not expecting it.

"Aye, he did, but I have his hat here, so I'd like the gold and ruby now." Lea's eyes sparkled with concealed laughter at the lying pirate and stood up slowly.

"You're a bad liar, pirate. If he really put up a fight, there'd be blood all over your nice vest and jacket. Instead, they look just like did last night, over worn and semi-clean." Hook glanced around anxiously, ready to escape immediately. "You're lucky I like you," Lea continued, walking closer, "or I'd have already killed you. Instead, I'll take the hat, you get your reward and the fact that Red Beard is still very much alive," Hook didn't seem to miss the resentment growing in her eyes at the mention of Red Beard or the fact that she paused to keep her bearings, "Stays between us."

She grabbed the deep red hat and led him back to the room with the chest. She spotted his hesitation to go inside the room and sent him a reassuring smile that bordered on sarcastic. Sighing, Lea went in ahead and threw open the chest, reaching in and bringing out a handful to give Hook. He accepted it cautiously and noticed that a ruby was not among the loot in his hand.

"What about the ruby your brother was so ecstatic about?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Lea just stared at him for a few seconds, murderous intent clear in her pupils.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Releasing a shaky breath, she closed her eyes as if bracing herself for the impact of a cannon. She snatched the ruby necklace from around her neck and shoved it at him, wincing when he actually took it. "Leave now, pirate, and never come back." Lea warned Hook and started to push him towards the door.

When he was gone, she turned her back to the door and let the silent sobs overtake her, her entire body shaking with the emotions she'd kept bottled up for over three years. When heavy boots were heard above deck, Lea grabbed Red Beard's hat and ran up to show it to her brother, hoping he would let her keep it.

"Brother! Captain Hook kept his promise!" She exclaimed, showing the hat as proof. She couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face at the very nice hat and didn't notice the angry look Ronald sent her.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled, smacking her with the backside of his hand, sending her sprawling to the floor, the hat gliding softly to a stop next to her. "He didn't kill Red Beard! If you didn't see him do it, he didn't do it!" he spat at her viciously and it took all of her willpower to keep from crying again.

"But I did see him, brother!" Lea pleaded, not daring to look up at him. "He went to the ship and there was a struggle. The Captain threw Andr-Red Beard-over board! I swear, brother, that is the truth." Shaking with fear, Lea waited for the expected blow. Surprisingly, Ronald grunted and picked up the hat.

"This is the backstabber's hat, ain't it?" he mused to himself and she carefully didn't move in case it upset him. "Alright, that's all of our problems, gone. We can finally move on with our lives. Clean up the deck, whore." Ronald spat again and started to walk away.

"Brother," Lea started hesitantly, looking up at him through her red hair, "May I keep the hat?"

Ronald took the statement the wrong way, and Lea blamed herself immediately. She didn't want it for sentimental value, but because it was a pretty hat. As he advanced towards her again, Lea shook her head adamantly and started backing away, tears almost rolling down her face. "I didn't mean it, brother. I'm sorry." But it was too late for apologies. Ronald threw the hat into the sea and kicked her within the same second. The dread in her chest intensified as Lea waited for it all to be over.

Captain Hook prepared to set sail, a heavy feeling in his chest as he glanced at the rundown ship at the end of the dock. Something was off about Lea and Ronald, something that made leaving harder than necessary.

"Captain!" Smee called from the deck, looking into the water below.

"What is it now, Smee?" Hook asked, ready to throttle his first mate if he mentioned anything about a girl or a porthole.

"There's a hat floating towards us." Smee answered oblivious to his Captain's well concealed exasperation. "It's red, like Captain Red Beard's. What's it doing over here?" Hook immediately walked over to the rail and peered down. There it was, the hat he worked so hard to get for Lea and her pompous brother, thrown away like garbage.

Judging by the look on Lea's face when she took it says it wasn't her choice to chuck it into the ocean. "Pick it up, Smee," Hook ordered in a surprisingly soft voice. Smee brought it up and Hook carried it to his quarters. In the corner, there was a chest similar to the one Lea had.

Opening it, Hook dropped the hat inside along with the ruby necklace, vowing never to sell either, although both would go for a large price. Sighing, Hook turned away and headed above, ready to leave now more than ever.

* * *

The next morning, when Ronald went to search for his crew of 6 men, Lea decided to walk around the city one more time. Who knew when they would port in such a nice place again? Captain Hook had left the night before, obviously not wanting to stay in such close proximity with her or Ronald anymore than he had already.

In her red cloak that covered her face, including the bruise forming under her eye, Lea walked through the nicely cobbled streets, not straying far from the shadows. She swiped a few gold pieces from a rich man buying bread and bought herself a loaf to share with her brother when he returned to the ship later.

Before she realized, Lea was standing at the docks, staring at Red Beard's ship, which was lifting it's anchor and setting sail. Without meaning to, she stepped out of the shadows and looked up at the magnificent ship that had captured her attention so diligently those many years ago.

Taking a bite of bread, she noticed that Red Beard was standing at the helm, staring at her. He had that adorable look on his face he always got when he was confused or couldn't quite remember something.

Realizing her mistake, the red cloak, Lea ran back to the shade of the door way, but not before she saw him move away from the wheel and towards the side of his ship.

"Lea?" She could hardly hear the word over the magical sound of waves, but it was there. His voice, it made shivers go up her spine and her breath to leave her in a whoosh. Slowly, she slid to the ground until his ship was most definitely gone, for that was the only time she could find the strength to stand.

She shouldn't feel this sadness in her chest, this emptiness that resonated through her. She shouldn't feel anything but anger for this man that killed her parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've had a busy few days, and they're about to get even busier. Ugh. Disclaimer: see Chapter 1, I'm too lazy. I wrote two new chapters though, be proud and such.**

* * *

Three years passed by quite uneventfully. Captain Hook and his crew became the most feared and well-known pirates around, besides Black Beard, of course. While splitting the loot amongst his men, Hook couldn't help but think of a different chest, with a red hat and a ruby necklace, that he had stashed where no one would find it. Although, he still wasn't sure why he kept that necklace that reminded him of a girl he wanted to forget.

Lea and her brother traveled across the realm. Or, at least, that is what she fantasized about as they docked again. They had only traveled to three other ports over that time, and they were all in worse condition than the last. That's why it surprised her when they entered port at Whalesby, a bustling little city with real streets and not as much pollution filling the air. The sun was actually shining and the day seemed like it would be a good one.

When Ronald left to take care of business early one morning, Lea thought nothing of it. After all, he was becoming more gentle with her as time went on and she was starting to think he had finally forgiven her. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Late that night, Ronald returned with someone. A man by the sound of his boots, and rich by the jingly sound from his pockets. Lea wondered what her brother was getting into and if he was trying to find a way to steal all of that gold from the man. Maybe then he would let her buy a real pirate hat. He wouldn't let her anywhere near a pirate hat since Redbeard's, which she didn't understand.

Knowing something was up, Lea crept to the stairs to listen to their conversation.

"You do as I say, Jelly Wrist, and you can have anything you want on this ship." Ronald spoke confidently, like the other man was already in his pocket. He talked like that a lot, it was his way of getting what he wanted.

"Anything I want, Iron Bones?" The other man, Jelly Wrist, had a deep gruff voice and she could imagine him as a big man that wasn't very strong, but intimidated for a living.

"That's what I said, ain't it?" Ronald-Iron Bones-sounded a little fed up now, not liking to repeat himself. She'd made that mistake too.

"Even that beauty of a sister you've got?" Lea gasped at the notion, waiting for her brother to speak up, for him to put his foot down and tell him no. They were the only family they had left, and Ronald-even on his worst day-would never barter her away. For a moment, there was complete silence as he thought. This did nothing to calm Lea and the raging storm of terror sailing through her veins.

"I did say anything on this ship. That includes my sister, Ms. Avalon." The fake name gave her some comfort, but not as much as she hoped. There was a slight pause as Ronald built up the threat he was about to spew. "But if you don't do as I ask, your crew will find you one day, skinned alive with your eyes stuffed up your nose." Lea had to admit in her state of shock, that threat was weak, especially for Captain Iron Bones.

As the two men walked off of the ship, Lea formed a plan in her head to escape before this mysterious Jelly Wrist could finish his side of the deal and pick her from her beloved home.

The next day, Captain Hook was walking through Whalesby, smiling seductively at the ladies and feeling better than he had in years. Smee and the rest of his crew were having a grand time in this small fair city, and had promised not to steal until completely necessary. After all, Hook wanted to be able to come back here at some point.

Turning towards his ship, Hook couldn't help but notice a ship on his right. As he looked at it straight on, he realized why it had caught his attention. It was Lea and Ronald's ship, the rundown piece of trash that he had hoped never to see again.

He immediately went to run down to his ship and at least move it away from this one, but he knocked into someone by accident.

"Oof." She said, stumbling back a bit. "Watch where you're going, pirate." Lea warned him with a cheeky smile on her face that seemed a bit forced. He didn't miss the dark circles under her eyes and couldn't help but wonder what put them there.

"Could say the same to you. What are you and your brother doing in a nice place like Whalesby?" Hook couldn't help but ask. He didn't want any other unsuspecting pirates to fall as prey to the two siblings.

"Why don't you come aboard and ask him?" there was a challenge present in her eyes, one that Hook did not want to accept.

"Sorry, love, can't. I've got things to do, so, good day." Awkwardly enough, Hook bowed slightly and started to walk away. Something was going on and he didn't want to be a part of it.

"Wait." She called out, running to him in her tight black pants and red cloak. "I need your help." He immediately shook his head and tried to keep on walking. Her hand reached out and grabbed his arm in a surprisingly strong grip. "Please." The vulnerable tone in her voice begged to be answered and so he turned to look at her. He could see the fear etched on her face and nodded slowly.

"What do you need, Lea?"

"I need you to help me get out of here, somewhere far away from my brother." Lea explained, brushing her red hair away from her face and glancing down, for some reason feeling ashamed for wanting to get away.

"Why would you need that? You seem so happy with him." Hook responded sarcastically even though he knew it was uncalled for. Judging by the sudden venomous look sent his way, humor was the worst thing he could've done in this situation.

"His deals with people are getting weird. Last night, he offered a man anything on his ship in change for something. The man asked if I was an option and my brother said yes." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes so Lea blinked quickly and looked anywhere but at Hook. She knew now was not a time to be emotional.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" Hook asked, suddenly taking the matter very seriously. Human deals were completely illegal, even for pirates, and the most horrid kind of deal there was. It was basically a slave trade, and not many pirates even tried it anymore. Lea shook her head, hair falling to cover her face. She didn't bother to move it, which just seemed to show how truly torn up she was by this.

"They're all dead." A faint smile appeared in irony and she got a thoughtful look about her. "Can I stay with you?" Those big doe eyes she sent his way cracked the armor he wore and Hook nodded with small grin. Lea didn't seem like a bad person, per se. Her brother was the one he wanted to avoid. If she did too, it seemed fitting to avoid him together.

"Of course, you're always welcome on the Jolly Rodger, Ms. Lea..." He trailed off, realizing he didn't even know her full name.

"Leana Song, but everyone calls me Lea." The smile she showed now was very real and very thankful. Hook furrowed his brows in confusion because the name was undoubtedly familiar. The sounds had crossed his ears before, but he could not tell when or where. It was a royal name, but he decided not to point it out. Lea would tell him when she was ready. "When do you set sail?"

"Morrow after next. Do your best to be there or my crew will be after you." Hook tried to tease her about the deal he was given with her brother, but it apparently wasn't that funny to Lea. She just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be there, Captain." She promised, turning back to her ship. As she walked away, Hook couldn't help but compare her to a sunset. Her golden red hair on top of a dark red cloak; it was a pretty picture, but not the one he should be focusing on.


	4. Red Beard's Hat

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 or 2**

**A/N: I'm sorry these chapters are short. I have each chapter planned out and it really depends on how creative I'm feeling as to how long the chapters are. Each chapter has a specific event going on and such, so yeah. Um, please tell me if you like or dislike this fic, because at the moment I have no idea and I'm just posting chapters. So... ta da..? See ya next week.**

* * *

The next day, the reason for most ships docking at Whalesby came into play. A heavy storm crashed down upon Whalesby, causing most citizens to be tucked inside, away from the wind, rain, and cold. Lea woke up with every toss and turn of the ship, deep sleep escaping her in this frazzled state. Jelly Wrist had shown up late the night before, and according to her ears and the heavy footsteps from above, he still hadn't left. This did nothing to assure Lea of anything, instead it fueled her sleeplessness and she decided to distract herself. It could never be pointed out that Lea stood by and awaited her fate to pass her by.

She packed up a satchel of some clothes and a gold ring she had stolen from Captain Hook the first time they met. It seemed to be real gold and of some value. She couldn't believe he still hadn't noticed. Or if he had, he'd decided not to say anything. Lea stared at it for a few seconds before putting it on and deciding she would give it back eventually.

Around the time that the sun would be up and shining, Lea heard footsteps over the rain. Sneaking towards the stairs, she could barely hear her brother and Jelly Wrist over the howling wind and torrential downpour. Why they weren't in her brother's quarters, she couldn't guess, other than maybe they were about to come for her.

"He didn't stand a chance," Jelly Wrist bragged, laughing heartily. He sounded intoxicated, and his feet stumbled around on deck.

"They never do." Ronald agreed, chuckling along. Lea flinched with the implication of his words. They were pirates and murder came with the title, but somehow this sounded so much worse than anything else she'd ever heard. She couldn't even imagine what had gone down. "Now you get your pick of anything. Make it quick, however. My sister is sleeping below deck and I wouldn't dream of waking her." Lea missed the malice that crept into his voice and instead was warmed by the fact that he cared about her wellbeing.

"That reminds me, Iron Bones, that I've already decided. I would like to take your precious little sister with me as my reward." Chills went up Lea's spine as she pressed herself closer to the hatch, listening intently. There had to be a mistake, or she had to have heard him wrong. No pirate would dare take that offer, no matter how cruel. Lea had a strange feeling that her brother was no longer only dealing with other pirates.

"Really, now?" Ronald questioned, seeming to think it over. "Well, you did exactly as I asked in a timely manner. I believe she is the perfect reward for someone as noble as you." Sarcasm was laced heavily on his words and the two men laughed together. Lea automatically ran back to her room to grab her cloak and boots. Not worrying about being quiet in the loud wind, she grabbed her satchel and climbed out the porthole next to her bed. It was a tight fit and she almost fell into the black churning water below, but Lea eventually landed on the dock and took off running, the red cloak around her flying across her face. Her dark red hair whipping around made it hard to see, but somehow, she made it to Captain Hook's ship at the end of the dock. It gave her a sense of safety as she sprinted up the ramp, almost slipping and falling on her face.

Climbing onto the deck, Lea spotted who had to be the first mate. "Excuse me!" She yelled over the wind. He turned around sharply and stared at her in pure confusion. It almost seemed like he was about to grab for a sword he didn't possess since he wasn't wearing a belt. "Where's Captain Hook?" Maybe she seemed desperate, for the man gave her a pitying look that would've made her blood boil out of her skin if she wasn't scared.

"I'm here, Lea," Hook appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of her with a concerned expression that vanished the instant she saw it. "What happened?" He asked seriously, glancing back the way she came, even though it was too dark to see anything. The rain seemed to lighten up a bit and they moved over to find some shelter on the ship.

"The deal went through." She explained, trying and failing not to cry. "I need to hide, please." Lea had never said please to anyone in her life. What was it about this man that had her saying it regularly? She didn't like it one bit. He nodded in understanding and waved Smee over to them.

"Smee, take Lea below deck to dry off. Don't let her out of your sight." There was a shine of protectiveness in the Captain's eyes that Smee had never seen for anyone except Milah, but that was so long ago, he wondered if his Captain had forgotten. It seemed impossible, but here was the proof, soaked to the bone asking for help on his ship.

"Where are you going?" Lea asked when Hook reached for his sword. He hesitated a second before taking it out, almost like he didn't want her to see that he knew how to wield a blade.

"To go find your brother. He doesn't deserve to roam free from such a crime." Lea shook her head adamantly, lucky to have the rain camouflage her free falling tears. She couldn't let this pirate go after her brother. Too much blood would be spilled and she would have none of it if it could be stopped.

"You can't. He'll kill you." When Hook started laughing she slapped him. "You don't understand!" She yelled, snatching the sword out of his hands easily. He realized he might have underestimated this girl in that moment as she held the sword like it was an extension of her own hand. "He will kill you and he will laugh doing it. Just keep me hidden and let him go." She held the sword close to her body until Hook finally saw the terror and vulnerability in her eyes and nodded to the relinquishment of his plan. There was something about this girl that tugged on the few heartstrings he had left.

"Smee, watch for two big men. They're going to be looking for her if or when they notice she's gone. If they come anywhere near this ship, you have my permission to kill them." Hook directed his order to Smee, but was watching Lea carefully. She sent him a grateful smile and walked below deck. Knowing that Hook wouldn't be the one facing her brother gave Lea a small dose of comfort.

"If it's alright with you, this will be your place of rest." Hook gestured to a little room in the back of the ship. Lea nodded and placed her satchel on the bed, taking out the only clothes she thought to bring with her.

"I'm used to worse," She assured him, throwing the cloak on the floor and undoing the laces on her dress. A knot got stuck for a moment so she didn't notice the way Hook stared in surprise at her actions.

"Would you like me to leave?" Hook asked, not being able to tear his eyes away from her creamy white skin being put on display.

"When you live with my brother and his crew, you get used to certain luxuries being taken away. If you feel the need to leave, go right ahead." Lea smiled teasingly and turned around to slip out of the dress. Trying to be a nice person, Hook put a hand over his eyes, but not before he saw the bruises and old scars that ran all the way down her back. Pure shock flooded his system and all he could see were the green blotches and white lines that seemed to criss-cross in a pattern down her back.

"What happened here?" he asked, his feet moving forward of their own accord. He placed a hand on a particularly nasty scar that ran all the way down her back and she froze in shock. A weird spark seemed to make its way up his arm, but he mentally shook it away and removed his hand, surprised he touched her in the first place.

"My brother has an odd way of showing his love." Lea answered with another smile and reached next to her satchel for her dress.

"That's not love, it's nowhere close to love. That's what we real-life people call abuse. Love does not look like that." Hook tried to explain. "No brother, or man for that matter, should touch a woman as such. This just proves how much of a right bastard he is. This is horrible." Hook tried to convey his disgust for what Ronald had done, but Lea took it the wrong way, as she always does.

"How would you know what love is, pirate?" The venom in Lea's voice astounded him and his eyes shot up to look into her hurt brown ones. "My brother and I have been all alone for too long. We only have each other. When he is angry, or hurt, or afraid, it's only right he comes to me for help. Sure, it's not how people see love, but my brother does love me." She turns around again to show him that she wants to be alone. Hook almost opens his big mouth again, but another idea pops into his head instead.

With a new purpose he goes to his quarters and finds the chest he had hidden away to get rid of his guilt. Red Beard's hat still sat there next to the ruby, until Hook picked it up and brought it back to Lea, trying to show her something he didn't quite understand himself.

"It isn't love when he denies you of something you love." He whispered and sat it down on the bed. She looked at it, confused for a moment, before recognition took place. Lea stared up at him, those doe eyes filled with tears, and hugged the hat to her chest. She felt so lost and alone and yet so full of hope, she didn't even realize Hook was walking away.

"Thank you," she murmured, staring at his back. Hook froze, obviously not used to the statement, before nodding his head quickly and walking out.


	5. A fluffy filler

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile and sorry this is short. I've had this written for a few weeks, but I never seem to find the time to post. Regular updates from now on, though, I promise.**

**Reviews are wanted... just putting that out there. Also, if anyone knows how to speak Enochian, can you teach me? I know the language, but what even is pronunciation right now? Disclaimer: it's in a previous chapter, I think.**

* * *

A few days after the storm died down enough to set sail, Hook found Lea standing by the railing, staring out into the endless ocean. Her brother and the other man had not come this way to look for her. If Smee was correct in his observations, the two men had walked into town and hadn't come back out until the wee morning. The two never even glanced in the direction of the Jolly Roger. A small smile was set on Lea's face as she watched the waves crash again and again. It was almost hypnotic as they called to her.

"What are you doing up here, lass?" he asked, coming to stand beside her, not realizing she was busy being enthralled by the sea. "I thought I told you to stay in your quarters." He didn't seem to spot the way she rolled her eyes at the obvious displeasure in his voice. Even if he did, he was smart not to say anything.

"If I wanted to be bossed around, I'd have stayed with my brother," Lea murmured, turning to face Hook. Seeing his blank face and knowing he wouldn't walk away without an explanation, she sighed. "I've always loved the ocean. The push and pull of the waves and the salt in the air." She sighed again and leaned backwards over the side of the Jolly Roger. She knew there was no danger, but Hook wasn't as cavalier.

"What the bloody-" Hook lurched forward and pulled her back up to standing position before she could stand up by herself. "What are you trying to do, drown?" He exclaimed, concerned with her behavior.

"I was trying to get closer to the water." Lea said, leaning slightly over the railing again, but not enough to cause panic. "It's not like you would let me go swimming anyway." Hook just stared at her for a moment, before laughing. He found what she she said so strangely ridiculous and yet so totally normal, that the slight hysteria simply burst out of him. Lea stood up quickly and spun around to face him. He was doubled over, laughing loudly.

"I'm- I am sorry, Lea." Hook got out between fits of laughter. "But you are so strange sometimes." He finally straightened up, with a big smile still in place. It was a good strange, and he should've told her that.

"How am I strange? You must love the ocean too, to be a pirate as long as you have." Lea started pouting, hands on her hips. She couldn't believe he had laughed at her. No one laughed at Leana Song, no one ever had the arrogance to do such a thing. Quickly, Lea inwardly switched mind-tracks. She couldn't think like that anymore, not when that life was gone for good.

"Of course I love the ocean, lass, but I don't feel like throwing myself into it after all this time. You've been a pirate for a long time, I would think it would leave you too." Lea could see Hook was generally confused by her act of throwing herself into the murky depths, so decided it was only right to explain, if only a small part.

"My brother doesn't like sailing, he never has. The longest we've been out at sea was two months, and that was only because he killed the first-mate and then we got lost." She stopped pouting and her gaze traveled out into the distance, memories resurfacing. "I know it's not natural for a pirate to hate what should be his very blood, but me and Ronald were never meant to be pirates." A tear escaped her eye as Lea leaned against the rail again. The whole truth was so close to being spoken, but the words stuck in her throat at the prospect of sharing her whole life story with someone; to actually open up.

Hook wanted to ask what they were meant to be instead of pirates, but he knew Lea was untrusting and that he should not pry. Once again, Hook believed she would come clean about her past when she was ready.

"Where are we headed, Captain?" She asked suddenly, tying her red hair higher on her head with a red ribbon she had tied around her wrist.

"Tells Point," he supplied, "there's a little bit of business I've got to attend to."

Hook didn't seem to notice how Lea froze at his wording, and if he did he was very good at not showing it. She knew she would have to learn that not everyone was like her brother, but she couldn't help it if that was how things looked in her eyes.

* * *

**I just realized I meant to post this last week. So sorry, I could've sworn I did. Sorry again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm super dooper sorry. I meant to upload this like a week ago, but then NaNoWriMo got in the way and this month is being topsy turvy. Seriously, though, this was my favorite chapter to write.**

**Reviews Welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I wish this was mine. Although, I probably wouldn't change anything except Snow White. When did she become such a whiny spoiled brat?**

* * *

When they docked at Tells Point, it was the dead of night and much of the port was silent. Lea stood at the helm of the boat, watching as the crew went off to enjoy their night with a small smile.

Over the past week or so, the crew had come to accept Lea as part of their family and she was very glad. The feeling of a big family sitting around a table and sharing stories was lost on her after these years without anyone except Ronald.

Lea spots Hook and Smee walking towards the ramp and found herself eavesdropping on their conversation. It was a talent she had picked up as a young girl when she wanted to know what her parents had gotten her for her birthday.

"We're goin' to have to take another ship soon, Cap'in," Smee was saying. "The loot is disappearing faster than ever. I've heard Crow say that he's been takin' an extra gold piece 'cause he doesn't think you split the wealth evenly." At Captain Hooks murderous look, Smee wrongly thought it was meant for him. "I know you're bein' fair, Cap'in, but some of the others don't think so." Hook stood there, looking out at the dock as he thought about the predicament. Suddenly, his signature smug smile was back and he patted Smee on the back.

"I'll take care of it, Smee. Don't you worry." And then Hook laughed a bit and sauntered down the ramp, leaving Smee to watch over the Jolly Roger that night.

Lea, having heard the entire conversation, got a brilliant idea. They needed gold, and she knew just how to get it.

The next day, Hook noticed that Lea had disappeared early in the morning and fled straight to her room when she returned. He didn't mean to pry, but her actions were a bit curious. He only hoped that she wasn't seeking communication with her brother after what had happened.

Lea left the ship that morning with a happy smile on her face. She had taken the little bit of gold that she had taken from Ronald and journeyed into Tells Point. Lea bought herself an apple and a new ribbon for her hair. Her old one was tearing in at least 3 different places.

Lea couldn't help but remember when she was younger and running through the kingdom with a pouch of money was a normal occurrence. She could remember her and Andrew racing down the street towards the candy shop and the loser always had to buy the winner candy. Andrew almost always let her win, but she foolishly never thought anything of it other than she was faster.

Now, there was no pouch of gold, but a few coins tucked safely in her cloak. There was no racing and winning, nor was there a candy store waiting at the end of the street. Lea truly did miss those carefree days when Andrew was a nice boy and her parents were still alive and Ronald showed his love the right way.

Shaking herself out of the depression she'd fallen into, Lea stopped in front of a bath house. It had been months since she was able to take a proper bath with warm, clean water. The lady that ran the shop must have mistaken Lea for a homeless girl, because she gave Lea a clean dress to change into. The lady also tried to take the cloak away, but Lea refused, saying that it was a part of her and that she could never leave it.

Once back on the Jolly Roger, Lea waited for either nightfall or Hook to come question her about her day.

Of course, Hook came first, barging in without knocking because he owned the place.

"Where have you-" Hook cut himself off suddenly, taking in the sight of Lea, freshly cleaned with a new dress on. It fit her perfectly and made Hook very suspicious.

"I heard you need gold and I know how to get it without putting any of your crew under the line of fire." Lea explained, standing up and walking towards Hook. He finally realized what made her look so enticing as she glided to him. Leas beautiful red hair was finally hanging down to her shoulders, laying softly and caressing her pale face.

"What do you mean?" Hook asked when he finally righted his train of thought.

"I'm going to steal from the rich while they get drunk off their arses." Lea explained with a smile, which faded when she saw Hook shake his head.

"Absolutely not. My ship, my rules, and my rules say that you will not tantalize rich and clever men and then steal from them." Hook was very adamant about his rules and Lea figured that he would keep her trapped in this room all night if he had to.

"Why don't you come with me and make sure I don't make any mistakes?" The question threw him off track and Hook stared at her, uncomprehending for a moment.

"Fine, we leave at dusk." He nodded and walked out, missing Lea stick her tongue out at him. After all, she wasn't a child, and didn't need to be protected by Captain Hook.

Lea and Hook walked down the street together, searching for a pub that served both the rich and the poor. They didn't talk much, for there wasn't much to say. Lea was slightly mad at Hook for thinking she couldn't take care of herself. Hook was slightly mad at Lea for putting herself in danger like this.

At long last, the pair found their way to The Golden Eye, a pub that perfectly fit what they were looking for.

Lea led the way, entering just before Hook and catching glances from all of the men inside. She took a seat and secretly surveyed the room as she messed with her fingernails. Hook entered and sat at a table across the room so that he could watch and make sure nothing happened to her.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, a tall man in a blue coat approached Lea. He was wearing the right kind of boots to be rich, so Lea welcomed him to her table with her most pleasant smile.

"I'm Tom." He gave her a toothy smile that was meant to be seductive, but really looked like he had eaten some bad fish.

"Sara." Lea responded, holding out her hand for him to kiss. The fake name was one she used often with her brother and his schemes, and it made her a little sad about leaving her brother all alone.

Hook watched Lea woo this rich boy, making sure not to be noticed while doing it. He was sitting in a dark corner where not many could see or recognize him, not that anyone would with all of the attention they were sending towards Lea.

She laughed at something the boy said, moving closer to him. Hook had to stop an angry flare that rose up in his stomach. It wasn't that he was jealous, just that no one should be able to make Lea laugh like that except him. See, not jealous.

Hook shook his head, trying to forget the way his thoughts had been going.

The other patrons in the bar stopped staring at Lea once they saw another man had approached her and apparently held her interest. This was what Lea was waiting for. She took a big sip of the beer Tom had bought for her and leaned into him, pretending to be a lightweight. She could see the ugly wheels turning in his slightly drunken head and knew that it was now or never. She gestured to his drink and slipped her hand into the pocket of his coat once his attention was focused otherwise.

Tom was trying to impress her, drinking the entire tankard as she stole all of his money right from under his nose. Then, she pretended to caress his head before applying slight pressure on the back of his neck. Just like that, he slumped forward, asleep.

His friends, who had been watching from another table, automatically came over and apologized for Tom's drunkenness. She accepted their apology with a smile and politely asked them to help the poor man to his room before anything else could happen.

They followed her orders immediately, one man taking his head and the rest taking his feet. She put on a confused and slightly disgusted face, pretending to be mad at the fact that Tom had passed out.

That was only phase one of her plan, so Lea took an even bigger drink of beer and waited for her next victim. Then, she spotted a tricorn hat and fancy boots. Without a second thought, she walked over to the skinny man who happened to be the owner of said hat and boots.

Hook was surprised at the turn of events, but decided that Lea could do whatever she wanted as long as there was some profit for him. Those thoughts might be the effect of a little too much whiskey, but Hook didn't care.

Within a few minutes, Lea had the skinny man drunk off his ass, without seeming even a bit tipsy herself. That was surprising since everyone had seen her drink just as much as the man in front of her.

"And then, and then I, I told them-" the man broke off his story, laughing. Lea took that moment to take the full coin pouch that was hanging out of his pocket. "I told them we was done!" He laughed again, tipping backwards off of his seat in his glee. Lea fake laughed since she hadn't really heard a word he had said, and took his boots as he feet were close to her, if a bit under the table.

In another few seconds, the man was asleep and Lea pouted. She seemed genuinely angry that all of the men she was trying to talk to fell asleep.

That pout was exactly what Hook was waiting for, so he traveled over to Lea slowly and sat beside her.

"Rough night, love?" He asked with a seductive smile. She looked at him and nodded, smiling sadly.

"Just rotten." She explained, pushing the mans boots into his hands. He looked very surprised, but nodded sympathetically.

"Why don't you come with me back to my ship and I'll keep you company tonight?" Lea almost laughed out loud at how stupid he sounded, but this was her chance for a clean get-away.

"That sounds very nice, sir." She smiled like she was stupid and stood up when Hook did. Even though everyone was looking at her, she took the skinny man's hat and walked away with Hook, who was now a little more sober than before.

Lea slipped another coin pouch out of some drunks pocket and put the tricorn hat on her head. Suddenly, someone shouted at them. Maybe they had noticed the stolen hat or boots, but the two didn't stay long enough to find out. They ran the entire way back to the Jolly Roger, laughing as they went.

Hook held up the boots and raised an eyebrow at Lea.

"What?" She pretended to be offended. "I think they will look nice on you." She pushed the stolen hat back further on her head and giggled.

"You have a thing for hats, don't you?" Hook asked, wanting to keep talking to her a bit longer.

"Yes, I do." Lea winked and headed below deck, leaving Hook alone with his confused thoughts and 3 pouches filled to the brim with gold coins.


End file.
